Sunningrocks/Archive 1
Glossypaw and Troutpaw: *slithers out from the forest, quietly, scent disguised* Glossypaw: *hisses at Troutpaw* Ready? Troutpaw: I was BORN ready. *raises a unsheathed claw* Hawkfire: *pads in and lays on the sun-warmed rocks, snoozing* Glossypaw: Now, Troutpaw! *slithers towards Hawkfire* Troutpaw: *tip-toes to Hawkfire, making sure she is asleep, then nods to Glossypaw* Glossypaw: *nods back and then raises unsheathed claws and puts them on Hawkfire's throat* Troutpaw: *watches her carefully* Hawkfire: *wakes up* huh? GLOSSYPAW AND TROUTPAW! *thrashes on the stones trying to get a grip on Glossypaw's oily slick fur* Glossypaw: You betrayed us, you tyrant. You deserve to be PUNISHED! *sinks teeth into Hawkfire's scruff* Gorsefang walks over to Troutpaw. "Hawkfire!" he yowls. "You two tratiors! I'm loyal to ThunderClan now!" he snarls. He attacks Glossypaw, slashing her muzzle. Glossypaw: *yowls and clamps his ears with unsheathed claws then bats his muzzle with hard, well-aimed blows* Troutpaw: *keeps a grip on the thrashing Hawkfire while Glossypaw takes care of Gorsefang* "A couple of apprentices, defeating two well-trained warriors? Fat chance!" Gorsefang snarled, biting down hard on Glossypaw's throat, then aiming a death blow at Troutpaw. Suddenly, Ravenstar exploded from the bushes. "Hawkfire! Gorsefang! RiverClan cats!" She sees the battle taking place, and bites Glossypaw's throat, and aims another death blow at Troutpaw. Troutpaw: Glossypaw! NO! *dodges the death blow and tears at Ravenstar's throat while biting her ear* Glossypaw: *slumps to the ground* Ravenstar danced gracefully away from Troutpaw. "Hawkfire? Do these apprentices mean anything to you, or may I make them wish they hadn't attacked?" Rsvenstar called. Hawkfire: *eyes darken with anger* Go ahead. *leaps on Glossypaw's limp body and tosses it into the forest* one down! Get Troutpaw! Troutpaw: *frightened* This was all Glossypaw's idea! Don't kill me! Ravenstar's eyes darken as well. "Very well. Go home, and don't come back. Tell your Clanmates the same will happen to them if they dare accuse Hawkfire and Gorsefang." Troutpaw: *runs terrified back to RiverClan, not stopping to get Glossypaw* Hawkfire: *panting hard* Thanks. I would have been fresh-kill if you hadn't come. "No problem," Ravenstar panted. "That's what Clanmates do." She smiled at Hawkfire. Gorsefang nodded in agreement. "ThunderClan is much better than RiverClan, those traitors!" Hawkfire: *calls into the forest* GLOSSYPAW? Firepelt: "Another thing I wasn't here to protect my Clanmates. GLOSSYPAW!" Moonsky:GLOSSYPAW!! Hawkfire: *horrified, runs into the forest and steps in blood spatters* Firepelt: *Follows Hawkfire into forest and lands in blood splatters to* "Ugh, Blood. Hawkfire? You ok?" Moonsky: She's ok its Glossypaws! Hawkfire: *under a bush, sees a tabby-striped bundle of silver ruffled fur covered in blood and dirt, limp* Firepelt: *crawls in and see's Glossypaw's face and pokes her with paw* Moonsky: NNNNOOOOO!!!*wails up at the sky* Icestorm-*smiles* love Sunning myself. Tigerdawn-Well it's not your anymore! *hisses* It's my Clan's. *lunges at Icestorm, sinking teeth into neck* Hawkfire- *yowls in fury and lunges at Tigerdawn and stabs teeth into her neck and tries to kill her with a death blow* Burnkit- *yowls in fear* MOMMY NO! Lightningpaw: "Firestar needs help at Silver tree's! (IRC, #wikia-silvertree) Tigerdawn-*shakes of Hawkfire and sinks sharp claws into Icestorm's throat* Icestorm-*falls limp* Silverthistle-*pelts into clearing staring around wildly* Icestorm! How could you kill him, you sick monster! *bares teeth and runs over to help Clanmate* After that... Brackenstorm: *pads in and looks towards the Riverclan camp and is hoping to meet a cat again* Peachblossom padded in. Blazepelt - Peachblossom, I really like you. Would you be my mate? Peachblossom blushes. "I never knew you liked me so much, because I have too. I would love to be your mate," she purrs. Blazepelt - *also blushes* Thank you. Want to go hunting with me? Peachblossom nods. "Yes. I think I can smell prey around here..." Blazepelt - Okay. *sniffs, then bounds into forest* Kaito peered through the reeds at the ThunderClan cats, wondering what they were doing Blazepelt - *turns around and sees Kaito* Kaito flicked her ears, her viper fang resting on a reed, still Brackenstorm: *Watches the cats* Blazepelt - What are you two doing? Brackenstorm: *glances at Kaito then at Blazepelt* nothin..! Blazepelt - Fine. Just stay on your side of the river Featherstorm: *pads in from Thunderclan and lies down on a rock watching the cats and flicks her tail* Kaito continued to stare at the ThunderClan cats. She yawned, showing her teeth, and sat down, her head still peering through the reeds Featherstorm: *grooms her pelt* Blazepelt - *Also lies down; eyes flicker between Kaito and Brackenstorm* Brackenstorm: *sees Blazepelt feeling slightly uneasy* She sneezed, and licked her paws, continued to stare at the TC cats. She yawned, and disappered behind the reeds, heading back to camp Blazepelt - I'm going back to camp. Featherstorm: *glances at Darkfur* Brackenstorm: *Stands up* Blazepelt - *Gets up and leaves* Featherstorm: *gets up in boredom and flicks moss at Darkfur* Brackenstorm: *gives one more glance towards the Riverclan border and follows Blazepelt* WindClan scent was lingering over the RiverClan and WindClan border. Kaito stopped in her tracks, and looked behind her. She scented WindClan. She followed the trail, and came face to face with 2 WindClan warriors Brackenstorm: *turns around* Darkfur - *Pads in and lies down* Featherstorm: *pads in after Darkfur and sits by him* Darkfur - Hi Featherstorm Featherstorm: *smiles at Darkfur* hello! Darkfur - I was wondering, would you like to, well, be my mate? Featherstorm: hm...yah sure *purrs* Darkfur - Okay *blushes* Featherstorm: *licks his ear* Category:ThunderClan